The present invention relates to a vehicle air conditioning apparatus for, e.g., efficiently cooling the rear portion of a vehicle interior.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 57-144118 discloses a cooler system in which cool air from a cooler unit provided in the rear portion of a vehicle interior is guided by a cooler duct having a vertical portion extended upward along a pillar and a horizontal portion extended from the top end of the vertical portion in the vehicle width direction, and the cool air is ejected from outlets, formed respectively on the front and back surfaces of the horizontal portion, to the back of a first rear seat positioned on the second row of seats from the vehicle front and the front portion of a second rear seat positioned in the last row of seats.
However with the construction where cool air is ejected to the back of the first rear seat positioned on the second row of seats from the vehicle front, the cool air is directly ejected to the back of the head of the passengers seated on the first rear seat, resulting in a problem of passenger's uncomfortable feeling due to the localized cooling.
In order to prevent such uncomfortable feeling of a passenger due to the localized air flow, ejected to the back of the first rear seat positioned on the second row of seats from the front (hereinafter referred to as "uncomfortable feeling"), for instance, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 60-45210 discloses a cooler system providing two rows of roof ducts which are extended in the vehicle width direction along the roof panel of the vehicle interior for respectively ejecting cool air to the front portion of passengers seated on the aforementioned first and second rear seats from air outlets formed on the back wall surface of the roof ducts. However with such construction, two rows of roof ducts must be formed along the roof panel, resulting in a complicated structure of a cooler duct.